


easy to love you

by parkified



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Jikook Fluff Week, M/M, yeah just shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkified/pseuds/parkified
Summary: jungkook wonders why jimin loves him so much





	easy to love you

“You make it really easy to love you.” Jimin said while holding his hand gently.

 

“Hyung, please,” Jungkook smiled, looking away. “You’re going to make me cry.”

 

“It’s true,” Jimin reiterated. “Falling for you, wanting you, being in love with you now—it was all effortless. I didn’t even have to try.”

 

“Why must you do this to me?” Jungkook lowered his head in embarrassment. Jimin knew how gushy Jungkook got whenever he was especially loving or complimented him like this. His cheeks were already turning a bright pink.

 

“You don’t want me to tell you these things?” Jimin asked with a pout.

 

“Of course I do,” Jungkook fiddled. “I just don’t know what to do when you compliment me like that. You’ll make my head triple in size for the next week.”

 

“I like the bobblehead look.”

 

Jungkook chuckled before raising Jimin’s hand to his cheeks.

 

“Do you feel how warm I am? It’s like I drank a bottle of soju.”

 

“It’s because you’re drunk with my love,” Jimin laughed.

 

“Seriously though, hyung. I want to someday understand how this all happened.”

 

“How what happened? Us? I can walk you through our entire love story if you want.”

 

“No, not actually how but  _ how _ , you know? How did I get so lucky to find my actual soulmate? How did I get you, who I’ve loved for so long, to love someone like me?”

 

“You say that like you aren’t the most lovable person in this world… Jungkook, I ask myself the same questions every single day. I look at you washing dishes or talking on the phone and I feel like the luckiest man in the world to have you. It’s always the little tiny things that send me inside myself and remind me just how lucky I am.”

 

“But why do you feel that way? If I’m hunched over a dirty plate scrubbing dried up rice away why does that make you come and hug me from behind and kiss my cheek?”

 

“Why? Because you can easily put it in the dishwasher but you chose to slave over the sink and clean it yourself!”

 

Jungkook laughed. He hadn’t even thought of that.

 

“And talking on the phone? What’s so appealing about that?”

 

“I love watching you speak, Jungkook. Your facial expressions, your laugh, the way you tap your mouth when you’re trying to figure out what to say next. I love all of it. You never noticed me staring at you when you’re on the phone with Hobi?”

 

“I guess I’m just used to you staring at me,” Jungkook smiled. Jimin put his leg over Jungkook’s lap and leaned back on the couch.

 

“Do you have any more questions? Do you want to quiz me on how much I know you?”

 

“No, no, I trust you know everything about me by now,” Jungkook leaned back too and held Jimin’s leg.

 

“My turn, JK.”

 

“For what?” Jungkook asked fondly.

 

“Why do you love me?”

 

The mood suddenly shifted between them. What was usually a playful and cute question seemed much more serious now.

 

“I know you had a crush in high school but why are you with me?”

 

“Are you serious, hyung?” Jungkook sat up.

 

“What? Why are you so shocked?”

 

“It’s just that sometimes when you ask me that it feels like you genuinely don’t know why. That’s sort of upsetting.”

 

“You asked me why I love those things about you, I’m just asking what it is that made you fall in love with me?”

 

“Everything, Jimin. Everything. You have the most beautiful mind, body, and soul of anyone on this earth. You care with your whole heart, listen with both of your ears, and see with both of your eyes. You treat everyone around you with love and kindness. You treat me with so much care as if I’ll break or something. And you understand me. You complete me. I can’t believe you’d ask me such a stupid question.”

 

Jimin laughed at that last part before realizing that he’d shed a few tears; the straw that made the camel cry. Jungkook was wiping his own tears before playfully nudging Jimin’s arm.

 

“Look what you did now. I’m crying from loving you so much.”

 

“Oh, my baby,” Jimin held him close. “It’s funny that I’m just your mirror.”

 

“What?”

 

“Well you’re everything you just described.”

 

“Oh, shut up,” Jungkook cried, hiding his face in Jimin’s arm.

 

“We love each other for all the same reasons.”

 

“Well that doesn’t add up because I love you more.”

 

“Don’t. Even. Try it.”

 

“What? It’s true. I love you more.”

 

“I love you infinitely.”

 

“I love you forever.”

 

“I love you unconditionally.”

 

“I love you 24/7.”

 

“I love you for free.”

 

“Same.”

 

Jimin laughed, tickling Jungkook’s tum before nesting into his arms.

 

They just loved each other.


End file.
